The Happy Ending
by Blackcat8539
Summary: There's nothing like a happy ending. This is Links. (This is for those who just needed that closure after the game. No Flames. Fluff Piece. Twilight Princess. Enjoy.)


The Happy Ending – Oneshot

Link

"Come now kids, hush. If you want to hear the story you all have to be quiet."

Ilia's voice calmed the group of children that were swarming around me. Her voice wasn't the same as it once had been, much older now. Wiser. It was hard to tell what exactly was different about it but it still had the age old essences that was so simply her.

The funniest thing about today was the fact that all these kids were here to listen to a story they all knew, but were all so intent on hearing from me. The weirdest thing about today was that all their parents were here too; people who were my friends, who had been there at the time. Everyone was here to listen to me tell a story.

The story.

"Link?" her soft voice broke through my thoughts and I quickly turned towards her, eyes softening when she smiled at me, "you know you don't have to if you don't want to. You've told it so many times before, I'm sure they wouldn't be too disappointed…"

A smiled taunted the corner of my mouth, "maybe, but you would be."

She laughed, one of the only sounds in the world that I truly cherished, "yes, I would be. You know me too well."

I shook my head, continuously confused on why she loved to hear me talk about it so much. I didn't mind really, not now after all these years. I had adjusted after the first couple of times I'd had to recall it. At first some parts had been painful, but now… Now I smiled fondly on the memories, because at the end of the day we were all safe, and while there were things that I would miss, like Minda, there was a lot of things that were happy to help balance it out.

"It's alright Ilia, I'll tell it. Just like I have every other year. Just like I will every year from now."

She smiled and pecked me on the cheek before making her way to her seat.

It astounded me just how many people came every year to listen to me. It had started with a simple celebration at home. Ilia and I would travel all the way from our home in the hills to Ordon for the celebration and all the kids would insist that I tell them the story.

Then, word had gotten out about our celebration and before we knew it people from all around were coming to listen. Some years were more eventful then others but today? Today there were hundreds of people. I moved to the spot they had made for me, on top of the tall hill that sat in the middle of our village under the great tree that once I had the agility to climb.

There was a lone wooden chair that was clearly meant for me while in the centre while Ilia's chair was a little way off, but still close. I was grateful for that; no matter how often I told this story I still needed her close to talk about it. She had been the first one I'd opened up to after it all.

Once everything had been said and done and we'd finally been able to get all the kids home with a cart. When I'd been able to sleep in my overhead loft once again and eat a home cooked meal by Uli. There was a lot to be said for a home cooked meal. After all of it, of course, was Ilia. Her and her over whelming amounts of patents and love that continued throughout the dark months that followed. The days where I wouldn't speak to anybody and the others where I would want to take off for a ride and never come back.

One day, she'd insisted that she go with me. The request, coming from her, had shocked me enough that I listened and for the first time in months I opened up as we rode to no particular destination. We spent four days out and about throughout the kingdom. Visiting old friends and just talking.

Like I said, she had an over whelming amount of patents; but, I found that I did not do all of the talking. She had a few things to get off her chest herself.

Now though, now everything was okay. I'd lived a happy, peaceful life and here we were. Facing our grown kids, their kids and multiple other people.

A hush finally fell over the crowd as I took my seat I looked out and met the gazes of as many people as possible before finally landing on Ilia.

"Please Link, won't you tell us the story?" asked my granddaughter, Midna.

A small smile pulled at my lips, "Well, I suppose I could. We'll have to start at the very beginning you know, just like always."

The little girl grinned and snuggled into her father's side, I took it as a sign to start.

"Well," _here goes nothing_ , "it all started with a stubborn girl, who decided to steal my horse."

* * *

AN: Idk guys… You might think this random and it kind of is. It's short and weird and not really specific but I just needed that little piece that said after the game he got a happy life.

I have no idea if I'll actually write this… Maybe it depends on reviews, maybe it depends on how obsessed I am with this game right now. Well I hope this piece of fluff helped give some of you the peace it gave me but who knows… Anyway, thanks for reading. Leave a review if you feel so inclined.

No flames, this was not intended for that purpose.

PS I own nothing, this was purely for fun and had no real purpose.

See you all later Lovelies.


End file.
